Dragon Ball Different Time
by Purebeast15
Summary: This story takes place in a different timeline where two saiyans are sent to earth and trained by two martial artists. Watch them fight opponents stronger than them and break their limits to protect those they love.
1. How It All Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Dragon Ball franchise. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama. This a fan made story using the concepts of Dragon Ball. Please support the official release.**

_Thoughts_

**Attacks/Techniques**

**Planet Earth, May 30th Age 700 Japan 6:00 A.M**

The sun rose on an isolated island located far-off the east coast rousing a woman in her early 50s from her deep slumber. The woman grumbled turning in her sleep to bury her face in her husband's chest when she felt he wasn't there. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw her husband had placed a note on his pillow.

"_**Dear Angel, I've gone deep into the woods for my daily training. I know it's early than usual, but it never hurts to stretch these old bones. I left this note so you wouldn't worry about me, even though we both know I can handle myself. I'll be back soon. Love Chang, XOXOXOXO.**_**"**

The now wide-awake Angel smiled softly before she pouted upon looking at the alarm clock beside her. "That bastard! Today's our 20th anniversary," she huffed out of frustration. "I was looking forward to spending the whole day with him." Springing out the bed she stomped toward the closet quickly changing into her Gi and shoes. "I'll make sure he'll regret that decision for the rest of his life." Storming out of their room intent on beating her husband to a pulp stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the kitchen.

There on the kitchen table lay an assortment of her favorite breakfast foods. Chocolate and banana pancakes, an omelet stuffed with bell pepper and topped with gooey melty cheese, French Toast topped with whipped cream and bits of shaved dark chocolate, a freshly brewed cup of French vanilla coffee, and in the center of it all was a bouquet of white roses her favorite flowers. Angel was so stunned by the unexpected sight she didn't feel her husband

's presence until he had wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck making her gasp in shock.

"Good morning my love," Chang whispered to her. Angel turned around in her husband's arms peppering his face with kisses then kissed him lovingly on the lips before pulling away with a wide toothy grin on her face. Chang smiled back at her. "I'm guessing you love it right?"

Angel nodded still smiling. "Of course, I do my love. You got me good with that note. I didn't expect you to have done all this." Angel looked at her husband's slightly wrinkled eyes noticing t the tiredness in them. "Did you stay up all night doing this for me?"

Chang chuckled nervously. "Yes, I did. But it was all worth it to see the beautiful smile on your face." Chang leaned forward kissing his now blushing wife then pulled away walking towards the living room. "Now go enjoy your meal. I've got to finish wrapping your present. And no, you don't get to know what it is until I say so." Angel pouted but smiled as she dug into her lovely chocolate banana pancakes while thinking how lucky she was to have a caring husband. Her meal finished in mere minutes Angel skipped into the living room and saw he had fallen asleep on the couch. Angel smiled taking in the sight of her husband. She would never get tired of his well-tanned skin, his long black hair that had grey streaks in them, his lean and muscular body that was well-hidden by the blue pajamas he currently wore. _"You can barely tell he's aged. If it weren't for those grey streaks, he'd look just like he was thirty."_

Angel was taken out of her thoughts when she saw the well wrapped gift in his hands. Carefully sliding it out of his hands she opened it and what she saw brought tears to her eyes. It was a photo album of all the time they spent together. From their first bout back when they were at enemy dojo's when they were young, when they got married and all the tournaments they won until they bought the island they lived on now. Angel cried tears of joy as smiled then kissed her husband's head. "I love you so much, mi amour." Walking towards the closet in the living room she grabbed a blanket and laid on her husband's chest falling asleep to the beat of his heart.

**Planet Zucc, Birthing Lab May 26th Age 700 9:00 AM**

A tall lanky man stood in front of two tanks containing children. The tank to his left contained a brown male child with short nappy hair that grew in beads with tail floating lazily in the green liquid around him. The one to his right contained a male child with lighter skin and wavy black hair that reached the nape of his neck, his brown tail moving everywhere as if searching for something. The tall man's tail whipped around his back curiously as he studied both the child before a much shorter man tumbled into the room.

The shorter man kneeled beside him panting. "I-I'm sorry Sir Mustard. I-I was-" Mustard spoke cutting off his assistant with a glare. "I don't care why you were late Radi. What are these children's names?"

Radi flinched before quickly looking at the clipboard in his hands. "T-the brown child t-to your left is named B-Broc. T-the c-child to y-your l-left is A-a-aspari." Mustard rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Please try to stop the stuttering. What are the times and date of birth?"

Radi scanned his clipboard quickly. "Aspari w-was born yesterday to Cornera and Bob at 8:00pm. Broc was b-born yesterday as well to Pumpkin and Cucu. Both children's parents are low class civilians."

Mustard crossed his arms behind his back observing Broc. "What about they're power levels?"

"B-broc has a power level of 10 sir and Aspari has a power level of 11." Mustard sighed in disappointment. "Tell the parents the children while be shipped off to the nearest planet with lifeforms of similar power levels to conquer them. If they end up stronger, they'll be recruited to the army. If not...then oh well." Mustard turned away walking out the door with Radi right on his tail slamming the door behind them.

**Planet Earth, May 30th Age 700 1:30PM**

Chang slowly awoke from his short nap to find that he had been wrapped in a blanket and that his wife had fallen asleep on his chest with her present in hand. Chang smiled as he stroked his wife's short brown hair remembering when they first met. "_She's hardly changed a bit since that day. She's still got that same fiery attitude and love for a good fight that made me fall for her."_ Chang was brought out of his thoughts by his wife shifting in her sleep. He chuckled before whispering in her ear, "It's time to wake up my love. I've got a whole day planned for us."

"But you're so comfy and warm," Angel groaned slowly opening her eyes her face set in a pout as her husband kissed her softly. Chang pulled back smiling at his wife.

"I know my Angel. But I wanted us to walk to the other side of the island and climb the mountain to watch the meteor shower tonight." Chang laughed as Angel shot up squealing as she straddled her husband's waist.

"Did you say meteor shower?! I've always wanted to see one." Angel jumped off her husband's lap bounding up the stairs to change. "Hurry up Chang it's a long walk and I want to reach the summit in time." Her husband smiled in amusement as he got up walking up the stairs after his wife.

A few moments later the married couple were walking through the dense forest that grew behind their two-story home. The tree leaves and branches intersected creating the perfect shade protecting the two from the searing heat of the sun. Angel sighed in happiness as she walked when she felt her husband staring at her. "What is it honey?" Chang smiled wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Just admiring the beautiful woman that is my wife," Chang said causing his wife to smile and lean her head on his shoulder glad they had decided to walk to their destination. It was moments like these she loved to cherish. Feeling her husband's warmth against her body and the sounds of nature that you couldn't hear when you're flying faster than the speed of sound. Angel giggled to herself as they neared the mountain's base just as the sun was setting.

Angel could barely contain her excitement as she jumped up and flared up her aura flying towards the peak of the mountain. Chang smiled before he jumped up catching up to his wife as she landed on the mountain. Angel turned to watch the sunset relaxing as the sun dyed the sky a beautiful mixture of orange and red. "It's so beautiful. I never get tired of it." Chang stared at his wife as her hair billowed in the wind giving her the look of a goddess staring down at the beautiful world she created.

Chang pried his eyes away from his beautiful wife to lay down the blanket they had packed and sat down watching the sky. Angel soon came over laying her head on his shoulder just as the first wave of meteors passed through the sky. Neither would dare tear their eyes from the natural lightshow until they vanished from the sky leaving a full moon in the sky.

"Wow," Angel breathed as she snuggled closer to Chang. "Today was a great anniversary." Chang smiled picking up his wife and putting her on his lap. Angel giggled as Chang pulled her into a deep passionate kiss that made her heart skip a beat. Chang pulled away and started kissing his wife's neck when he noticed two meteorites heading their way. One crashed into the beach on the far side of the island while the other was heading on a crash course for them.

"Fly," Chang shouted pushing his wife of the mountain jumping after her just as the meteorite hit the mountain and bounced off crashing deep into the forest. Chang and Angel floated in the air in shocked silence when Angel groaned shaking her fist at the stars.

"Now we have to that fill up those holes and plant new trees. Thanks Space, just what I wanted for an anniversary gift." Angel's complaining came to a halt when a roar came from the beach and a second roar soon followed from the forest below them. To their horror two apes the size of mountains rose from the crash sites of the meteorites. The ape at the beach smelled the air and locked eyes with the ape in the forest. Both Apes threw back their heads and roared towards the moon beating their chest.

Chang grunted in annoyance. "Why'd it have to be Saiyans? By the looks of thing they're going to fight for dominance. If they fight the whole island will be destroyed from the battle." Chang looked at his wife. "I'll take the one on the beach. You handle the one in the forest. It doesn't look like they're in control of what they're doing, so just try to subdue them and only kill if necessary." Angel nodded flaring up her aura she charged toward the ape ramming him in the chest making it lose balance and crash into the mountain. The ape got up and bellowed at the still flying Angel as she crossed her arms scowling at the beast.

"Got your attention now huh? Good, cause you ruined me and my husband's 20th anniversary. Now I'm gonna have to beat you so hard you'll be hurting for a whole month!" Angel flew down towards the beast ready to ram him again as the ape opened its maw firing a large pink energy wave. Narrowly dodging the blast, she surges forward and lands a hard kick to the ape's torso knocking the wind out of it and sending it tumbling on its back. Not giving the creature any time to recover Angel jumped off the creature somersaulting towards it's head axe kicking it hard between the eyes. She flew back into the sky as the creature grabbed its face howling in pain.

Angel smirked as she thrust her hands forward charging multiple tiny black Ki blast. "**SET'S MAELSTROM," **she cried as she launched a seemingly never-ending barrage of blasts down at creature. The ape barely had time to react as the first volley hit scorching its fur, all the beast could do was endure until finally the attack ended. Angel landed on the ground as the beast got up barely standing then reared its head back charging up one final blast. Acknowledging the ape's determination, she walked forward Ki surrounding her hand in the form of a blade. The ape forced its head forward prepare to fire its attack but stopped as his attacker was nowhere in sight. Confused, the ape scratched his head as Angel appeared from the sky cleaning cutting the Ape's tail. The ape roared in shock as it fell shaking the island. Dispelling the Ki around her hand she watched as the beast shrunk down into its original form. She gasped as she saw a badly bruised baby boy with wavy black hair had taken the beast's place. Angel quickly rushed over to the baby and picked him up with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you this bad. W-well I did but if I had known you were a baby, I wouldn't have hurt you this badly." She put her head to his chest and breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of his heart before realizing her husband was still fighting the other ape.

Chang flew around the ape pelting it with Ki blasts as it tried in vain to swat at him. He decided it was time to get serious and end things as he kicked the beast's chest hard sending up stumbling into the surf. Not letting up his assault, he charged forward at breakneck speeds as the beast tried to grab him again. He dodged the beast hand then flew around kicking the back of its head stunning it just enough for him to cover his hand in ki and slice off the beast tail. The ape fell down crashing against the sand. Chang floated down landing by the beast head as it shrunk down to a brown baby boy with short beady black hair.

_That's explains why his energy felt so weak compared to the other Saiyan that came to conquer this planet. It's a good thing I didn't go overboard with the little guy._

Chang walked over to the boy gingerly picking him. The baby subconsciously snuggled against his shoulder to get comfortable drifting off to sleep. Chang smiled as his wife landed beside him.

"Oh, thank goodness you didn't hurt him too bad," Angel sighed in relief gently taking the baby from him. Chang smiled as she kissed the baby's head.

"You beat yours to a pulp, didn't you?"

Angel flinched then stammered. "I was just so mad that they interrupted our anniversary and went too hard on him. How was I supposed to know he was baby?" Angel huffed her husband loving every second of it as he kissed her cheek.

"I know my little Angel. Now where's the other baby?" Angel pointed towards the house.

"I left him there just in case you needed help to subdue this baby. That way he'd be safe and not in the way." Chang nodded staring at the baby who snuggled into his wife's bosom.

"...what should we do with them? We could leave them with Kami and let him take it from. You have to go that way anyway to get Senzu Beans to heal the other one." Angel stared at her husband then looked at the baby. He looked so at peace and harmless as he slept. Not at all like a warrior wanted to take other the Earth and sell it to the highest bidder. Maybe...

"...we could raise them ourselves. Teach them right from wrong and how to fight to protect themselves and the ones they love," Angel looked at her husband with pleading eyes. "We won't be around forever Chang. Eventually someone or something will be to strong for the two of us to handle. Who better to succeed us than two children from a warrior race bred for battle?" Angel put the baby in her shocked husband's arms. "I know it's a big decision and a risk but...just think about ok? I'll run to Kami's and grab some Senzu Beans. You can give me your answer when I get back." Kissing her husband's cheek Angel's aura flared up as she shot upwards into the starry night sky.

Chang stood there staring up towards the sky as his wife's form disappeared from view. Sighing heavily Chang walked across the beach towards home.

**Planet Earth, May 31st Age 700 12:30AM**

Chang walked into the house noticing everything was strewn across the floor the quakes the babies had cause in their ape forms. Groaning he carefully walked through the mess and up the stairs to the master bedroom. Quietly opening the door, he noticed the other baby wrapped tight in a blanket on the bed and gently laid the other one down beside him. Stepping back, Chang stared down at the two infants observing them.

_We've always wanted kids since we were told Angel was barren. This is a wish come true. But is raising them ourselves the right choice? They're Saiyans! They're bred to kill and destroy. True we could try to teach them, but what if they ignore our teaching, kill us anyway? It's too risky...but giving them to Kami doesn't feel right either. They'd be isolated up there never being able to go and explore the world down below. Could I really give two babies who haven't done any harm yet a life like that?_

Chang groaned putting his face in his hands uncertain of what to do until he heard rustling coming from the bed. Looking up his obsidian black eyes meet with the brown infants shining green eyes. The infant tilted its head as it still stared towards him curious. Chang got up and picked up the infant making him giggle and smile with glee. Chang smiled as he tossed him lightly in the air and catching the still giggling baby. "You know what...maybe the risk is worth it," He thought out loud as he laid the now tuckered out infant back on the bed just as Angel walked in with a small pouch of Senzu Beans, diapers, and tears in her eyes.

"I-Is that a yes?" Chang barely had time to nod before his wife embraced and cried into his shirt as well the years of built up sadness flowed out of her. She finally had kids to raise, teach, and love. After five long minutes Angel pulled away and dug out a Senzu from her pouch, crushing it to a fine powder. Sitting on the bed, she carefully put the bruised baby on her lap and slowly let the crush Senzu fall down the infant's throat. She smiled as the bruises disappeared from his body and the baby opened his brown eyes looking up at her.

"Hey little guy," Angel smiled as she caressed his cheek tears falling down her face. "I'm your mommy. I know I made a really bad first impression, but mommy is gonna make it up to you." Leaning down she kissed the infant's head making him giggle. Angel smiled as she reached over and put the other infant on her lap as well. "From now on this is your brother. You're gonna have to protect him and look after him when we aren't around. That's what families do. We look out for each other." Chang smiled sitting beside his wife as the infant played with his sleeping brother's arm.

"What shall we name them," Chang asked grabbing the brown baby and placing him on his lap. Angel put her hand on her chin as she thought then smiled wide playing with the baby in her lap.

"Let's name the brown one Jaylen and this little guy here Chase...Jaylen and Chase. My little boys." Angel laid her head on her husband's shoulder. "This is the best anniversary gift we could have ever gotten." Chang grinned looking at his two sons.

_Your both gonna reach amazing heights. We'll be there watching you every step of the way_

_**To be continued**_

_**A/N: Ok first things first. I am superrr sorry for leaving so long. I really hadn't meant to be gone for so long. It's just a lot of things got in the way of me writing and whenever I had free time, I just was not motivated to write and got distracted by video games. After seeing the Dragon Ball Super: Broly movie (fantastic movie btw. Best dragon ball movie released. #GogetaBestFusion #FusionDanceBetterThanPotara) and with them both coming to Dragon Ball FighterZ I just had the urge to write this Dragon Ball story I've been thinking about since I was 10 so I've had 8 years to revise this and I'm finally ready to put it out. There's also going to be references from other media as well such as God of Highschool.**_

_**And I know what some of you who read the Pokémon story I made 3 years ago are thinking and yes, I'm going to continue it... I just don't know when. I've already got notes for the next few chapters of that story I just need to start typing the chapters. But right now, all of my free time is going to this story. I'm already working on the next chapter as we speak. Alright question of the day. If you could be any race from Dragon Ball what would it be?**_

_**Anyways if you like the story and want to see it develop then follow me and the story, so you don't miss out on an update. Leave a review/comment as well telling me what you liked and think I should improve on. No flames though please. Also, I'll be posting this on wattpad and . Tell your friends and have a nice day. Purebeast signing out**_


	2. Training Day Finally Arrives

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Dragon Ball franchise, or any other franchise mentioned in this story. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama, Shueshia and the other authors. This a fan made story using the concepts of Dragon Ball. Please support the official release.**

_Thoughts _

**Attacks/Techniques **

**Planet Earth, May 30****th**** Age 710 Japan 9:35 AM**

Chase groaned as the sunlight shone through his window right in his eyes. He turned on his other side hoping to go back to the sweet bliss of sleep. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be. He sighed as he got out of bed and walked to his bathroom. "Could have slept for a few more hours. But no, the stupid sun wants to make me wake up and be productive," Chase grumbled as he grabbed his toothbrush, squirted a small dollop of toothpaste onto it and started to brush his teeth. After three minutes of scrubbing he spit into the sink and grabbed a towel to wash his face with.

After washing his face, he looked in the mirror making sure there wasn't any toothpaste residue then walked out into his room and got changed into a t-shirt and blue. Opening the door, Chase walked across the hall and knocked on the door. "Jaylen wake up, it's eleven in the morning." Hearing no response, he opened the door and found his brother still sleeping peacefully. Chase sighed then smiled as he got a great idea.

Tiptoeing quietly, Chase jumped on his brother's bed making him wake with a start and fall on the floor. Jaylen blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight then jumped to his feet and shot a glare at his laughing brother. "That's not funny you sack of trash! I was having a great dream." Chase finally took a breath calming himself down then grinned at Jaylen.

"Well I figured you wouldn't want to miss breakfast on our big day." Jaylen shot his brother a confused look before his eyes widened. He pushed his brother outside into the hallway and rushed around his room to get dressed. Chase smiled as he began to walk down the stairs towards the kitchen. Today was their tenth birthday and the day their parents had promised to teach them martial arts of their choosing and how to use their inner Ki. It was the day they had waited painstakingly for everyday since they were five. They'd spend hours just talking about which martial arts they'd want to learn, the names of their special techniques, and how'd they'd soar through the sky. During the long wait, the two had made a promise to each other that they'd fight one day with everything they'd had and not to lose to anyone till then. Chase was broken out of thoughts as his brother came thundering down the stairs wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Come on Chase, mom and dad are probably waiting for us," Jaylen called as he jumped down the last few steps and ran for the kitchen. Chase sighed then bolted after his brother catching up to him just as he reached the kitchen. Their mother put down the bowl of pancake batter she was mixing and tackled hugged both her sons with a smile. Jaylen laughed and hugged his mom back while Chase blushed in embarrassment and did the same.

"Happy tenth birthday my babies," Angel cried as she smothered the both of them with kisses all over their faces making them groan.

"Mommm can you stop with so many kisses. We're in the double digits now," Jaylen pouted as he and Chase slipped out of her grasp. Angel huffed putting her hands on her hips as she glared at her children. Chase flinched and backed away slightly. For some reason he had a deep instinctive fear towards him mom whenever she got slightly angry.

"You're both my babies and I will kiss you however many times I want. Now come here and give me my good morning kisses." Jaylen groaned then walked towards his mom and kissed her on both cheeks making her smile. "Now Chase, it's your turn." Chase huffed then swiftly kissed both his mother's cheeks. "Yay! Now come help me finish breakfast before your father gets back." Jaylen nodded grabbing the griddle from the cabinets as Chase cracked the last few eggs in a large bowl for mixing.

"Where did dad go anyway," Jaylen questioned as he plugged in the griddle and rubbed some butter as it slowly heated up. Angel handed him the pancake batter as she started setting the table.

"He went to go pick up the groceries and packages we ordered last week from the delivery guy. He'll be back by the time we finish." Chase slowly poured the beaten eggs into a hot skillet on the stove then looked at his mother.

"So, mom wanna tell us what you order," he asked curiously. Angel finished setting up the last plate then smiled at her son.

"Ain't… telling… ya," she said sticking out her tongue. Chase frowned and started moving the eggs around in the skillet. Jaylen laughed as he took the pancakes off the griddle and put them on the plate beside him as he added more. Soon breakfast was done, and everyone's plate was stacked high with hot pancakes and scrambled eggs. The three of them just sat down when Chang walked in with groceries and two packages under his armpits.

"Good morning family," Chang said as he set down everything on the counter then hugged his wife and kissed her making her giggle. "Happy anniversary my love." He walked over to Chase and Jaylen and ruffled both their heads. "And happy tenth birthday my two sons." Chang smiled then sat at his seat.

"So, dad what's in the boxes," Jaylen asked cutting into his pancakes. Chang swallowed the eggs he had in his mouth then smiled.

"You'll have to wait until after breakfast." Jaylen shrugged then went back to his food. Chase chuckled then drowned his pancakes in honey and dug in. The rest of the meal went by in silence until there was a scrap of food left on anyone's plate. As Angel washed the dishes, Chang grabbed the packages off the counter and put both of them on the table.

"These are for you two. A special gift from me and your mother that was handmade by on old friend of ours." Jaylen grabbed the package in front of him, opening it slowly then gaped in awe. It was a black martial arts Gi with red wolf markings on the ankles, wrist and waist area. Jaylen turned it around and saw a wolf's head was on the back. Chase opened his to find a similar Gi except it was white and light blue dragons decorated the same areas. On the back was a design of a dragon head mid roar. Chang cleared his throat getting their attention back.

"These are your training clothes. From now on you'll wear them whenever we're practicing. Once me and your mother think you're ready we'll let you wear whatever you like." He stood up as Angel walked back to the table and stood beside him. "But before we start training, you'll have to choose between me or your mother as your teacher." Chase raised his hand.

"Why does it matter who we choose? Don't you both know the same style," Chase inquired. Chang was about to answer but was cut off by his wife.

"No, my baby. Your father and I know two similar but different styles. Your father's fighting style is a form of Taekwondo that was made to be better than ITF Taekwondo. My style is somewhat based off your father's style mixed with Taekkyeon. In fact, my style is made to specifically to counter his." Chase nodded as Jaylen quickly raised his hand.

"Does that mean if you and dad fought you would win because your style beats his," he asked. Angel smiled at her son.

"On paper yes, but in a real fight anything could happen. In fact, me and your father are tied in wins and losses." Jaylen put his chin on his hand.

"So, it's kinda like a fighting game. One person who uses low-tier characters and still beat someone who uses mainly high or top tiers because of their skills as players. But what's the difference between your fighting styles." Chang cleared his throat.

"I wouldn't call the Taekwondo I practice low tier. But anyway, my style requires precision to make it truly effective and devastating as well as a body specifically trained for it. It'll be hard and grueling to learn but worth it once mastered."

"The Taekkyeon I practice is a little easier master but still requires a lot of training. It's also more practical to use compared to your father's Taekwondo while lacking some of the power it has. Now which style do you want to learn my babies? It's all up to you and what you think suits you best." Jaylen pointed at his father instantly.

"I'd like to learn dad's Taekwondo. It sounds like it's worth the struggle. Besides I like the challenge." Jaylen smiled as Chase looked at his mother.

"I wish to learn your Taekkyeon mother. I'll take the practical route." Chase looked at his brother. "Plus, I'd have an edge over you. Though I'd probably still beat you without it." Jaylen's eye twitched as he smiled menacingly.

"You're gonna need all the edge you can get if you want to beat me Chase." Lightning sparked between as they stared each other down. Angel jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Aww my babies have a rivalry going on! That brings me back to the good old days." Chang smiled at his wife then cleared his throat getting his sons attention.

"We'll start training tomorrow at seven thirty so make sure to get plenty of sleep. Today is our anniversary as well as your birthday and she asked that I spend all day with her just relaxing for the day… and other things that I can't mention." Angel smiled as she grabbed Chang's arm and started dragging him up the stairs.

"Come on sexy. Momma needs some loving." Chang laughed then picked up his wife and bounded up the stairs with her screaming in delight. Chase and Jaylen stared at stairs awkwardly neither daring to speak about what just occurred. Jaylen got up breaking the ice.

"So…wanna play Naruto Storm 3?" Chase shrugged.

"Sure. Anything to forget that."

**Planet Earth May 30****th**** Age 710 8:00pm**

Jaylen laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. Despite being able to sleep like a log, he always had trouble actually falling asleep. His excess energy had nowhere to go so it just piles up and keeps him awake half the night. Tonight, was even worse because he was so anxious for training tomorrow that it was all he could think about. Sighing, he got up and quietly snuck downstairs and out the door. He sat down on the beach and looked up at the full moon as it shone down on the beach illuminating everything with it's soft light. Jaylen sighed and closed his eyes listening to the sound of the waves. Laying down, he opened his eyes and saw his brother staring him making him sit up instantly with a shriek. Chase laughed and sat down beside him.

"You couldn't sleep either huh," he asked. Jaylen nodded watching the waves.

"Yeah… it's just we've been waiting for this since we were five. Now it's finally happening." Jaylen looked at his brother. "It all feels just a little… surreal ya know?" Chase nodded as he threw a stone into the ocean.

"That's exactly how I feel." They both took a deep breath then stood up and faced each other. Chase held out his hand which Jaylen gripped tight. "To fighting each other one day." Jaylen nodded then smiled at his brother.

"Let's head back man. We've got to be ready for the morning." Jaylen walked back to the house with Chase right behind him. Jaylen reached the door then stopped and looked at his brother. "Let's keep our training secret too. Just so we can keep our eventual fight fresh ya know." Chase walked past his brother and into the house.

"That's kind of obvious bro. We're rivals of course." Jaylen smiled closing the door behind him and silently ran up the stairs to his room.

**Planet Earth Japan May 31****st**** 6:30AM**

Jaylen's eyes snapped open as his alarm blared beside him. He leaped off his bed and went through his morning routine as quick as possible. Emerging from his bathroom, he bounded into his closet and put on his Gi. After he finished striking a few poses in the mirror he walked out his room and rushed down the stairs into the living room. Jaylen jumped down the last stairs and noticed his parents and Chase were patiently waiting for him on the couch.

"Morning y'all," Jaylen said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pear to eat. Chang smiled as his son sat down on the other couch with Chase and ate his pear.

"Are you two ready to start training?" Jaylen swallowed the last of his pear and jumped up along with Chase and saluted.

"Yes, sir and ma'am!" Angel laughed then stood up and grinned at her sons.

"You don't have to be so formal my babies. We're still your parents. "Angel suddenly squealed. "I finally get to teach one of my babies. Come on, Chase let's get started right away." Angel ran out the backdoor and headed towards the forest. Chase shrugged and quickly ran after his mother leaving Chang and Jaylen by themselves. Jaylen could hardly stand still as his father got up from his seat.

"I'm glad your mother's so excited to teach Chase. Hopefully he'll be able to handle what she's going to do to him." Chang fixed his son with a serious glare. "Listen Jaylen… I know you're excited for this. But like I told you yesterday this training is no joke. If your body isn't physically ready, you could possibly dead from using the techniques from this martial art so naturally the training will be harsh. It'll leave you feeling like you're dying every minute of the day and you'll barely be able to move a muscle." Jaylen felt all the warmth leave his body and sweat began to pool on his forehead. "So once again I ask you. Are you prepared for this?" Jaylen felt his mind race faster and faster until it settled on one thing. Looking at the floor, Jaylen opened his mouth.

"I… I made a promise to Chase. That I would fight him with everything I've got one day and beat him." Jaylen clenched his fist. "If this fighting style is everything you said it was. Then I'll endure the hardest training I have to if it means I can beat him." Jaylen took a deep breath and looked at his father with a renewed fire in his eyes. "Throw everything you've got at me." Silence lapsed between the two as they stared each other down. Chang slowly dawned a smile on his face and rubbed his son's head.

"That's exactly what I needed to hear from you. You passed the first part. Now let's see if you can make it through the next one." Chang turned around walked out the front door. "Well come on. We've got a whole day to get through." Jaylen unfroze and quickly ran out the door after his father as he head towards the far side of the mountain.

**Planet Earth Japan May 31****st**** 7:00AM**

Chase laid on the ground wheezing as his mother leaned against a boulder in the clearing they stumbled upon after 20 minutes of painful running. Painful for Chase anyway, Angel hadn't even broken a sweat yet. She sighed and kneeled down by her son.

"Come on Chase. We still got more to do before we head back." Chase groaned as he slowly got up and put a hand on a boulder to balance himself. Angel smiled. "Jeez we're definitely gonna have to work on your stamina. If you're this tired already then I might have to carry you back home by the end of the day." Chase finally caught his breath and stared at his mother with doubt in his eyes.

"Will this training even be worth it? I haven't even gotten a look at this style and you're already pushing me to start training." Angel smiled at her son. She didn't blame him for thinking this way. He had always been skeptical about a lot of things and required proof of something first and always had a quick temper. So, she stood up and turned back towards the boulder she'd been leaning against then took a deep breath. Chase could barely follow the movements of his mother as she pivoted clockwise on her left foot and struck the boulder with the sole of her right foot. Chase hunched down at the boulder shattered into pieces sending rubble everywhere. He looked up and saw that his mother had vanished from sight. Feeling a tap on his shoulder and looked at his mother with surprise in his face. Not only did she have overwhelming power to shatter a boulder ten times her size, but her speed was extraordinary as well. Angel crossed her arms and gave her son a smug look.

"Still think this training isn't worth the effort. Cause we could always stop and just walk back home." Chase shook his head quickly then shot to his feet and bowed respectfully. That display had been enough to knock any suspicions he had out of his mind.

"I'm ready for anything you throw at me, senpai. I'll carry it out with no hesitation." Angel couldn't hold in her laughter as she listened to her son. Finally catching her breath, she wiped tears from her eyes and patted her son on the back.

"You don't have to call me senpai, Chase." Angel smiled as she walked forward. "Now come on. We're gonna do a 3 whole laps around the island with five-minute breaks every once in a while. This'll help build up your leg strength and stamina. After that we'll have a ten-minute break and start working on your upper body and lower body strength by having you pull some boulders. Next we'll work on your balance and other parts of your body with some simple workouts. Then we'll finish off with a light sparring session on the beach." Angel looked back at her son with a grin. "If everything goes right, then in three months your body will be ready to start actually practicing our martial art. Got it?" Chase nodded his muscles already feeling sore from the thought of his work-out. Angel smiled then started running followed quickly by Chase.

It was gonna be hell for the next three months.

**Planet Earth Japan May 31****st**** 7:36AM **

Jaylen yelped as he tripped over a tree root and fell on his face. Chang shot a quick glance at him but didn't stop his pace. Jaylen quickly got back on his feet and quickly caught up to his father with a look of annoyance. They'd been walking through the forest on the far side of the island for 10 minutes now and he still had no idea where his father was taking him. Jaylen looked around the forest with curiosity as they walked. His parents had never let Chase and him go to this part of the island for reasons they wouldn't share. So far nothing really struck him as dangerous except for the multitude of freakishly huge spider-webs and the spiders that lived in them. Jaylen was snapped out of his sight-seeing as his father came to a sudden stop in front of him and slammed into him. Annoyed, Jaylen looked forward and saw that they had arrived at the base of the mountain that resided on the island. Chang turned and crossed his arms.

"The first part of your training will be scaling this mountain as far as you can. I don't expect you to make it to the top or even halfway soon. I just want to work every muscle in your body, so it'll be strong enough to handle the backlash of the techniques you'll be using. After you've scaled as far as you can, we'll head to the beach and have you run around the island ten times with no breaks to increase stamina and leg strength even more. Then we'll go into a clearing where you'll balance yourself on one leg and switch to the other every hour until I say we're done. Next, I'll have you carry boulders for an hour or so then move to some basic muscle strength routines such as squats and one-handed push-ups. Finally, we'll wrap up with a spar and head home." Jaylen's jaw dropped. He knew the training was going to be harsh but still he didn't think it'd be nearly putting him on his deathbed. Jaylen shook his head and fixed his father with a steely glare. His father stared right back at him unmoving. They stared at each other for two minutes before Jaylen sighed and walked closer to the mountain. Looking up towards the peak he mumbled under his breath.

"I did sign up for this so I gotta see through." Taking a deep breath Jaylen reached up and start pulling himself up slowly and carefully picking out sturdy pieces of rock to use as handholds. Chang smiled as he climbed then sat down and patiently waited for his son to reach his limits.

**Planet Earth Japan May 31****st**** 8:00AM**

Chase stumbled over his feet but quickly caught himself and continued running after his mother. This was their final lap around the island, but his mother never broke her stride. She didn't look tired desperate never having a break. Chase however was on the brink of collapse, he could barely control his breathing, his legs were screaming for him to stop to take a rest, and his heart hammered against his chest, but he refused to stop. His pride wouldn't allow to stop until his task was completed. If he couldn't handle simple running, he definitely wouldn't be able to handle the rest of his training. When it felt like he could truly go on no more, his mother finally came to a stop just in front of him. Chase fell to his hands and knees gulping in air desperately as his mother tapped her foot thoughtfully while looking towards the forest.

"If we go straight into the forest from here, take a right from the twisted tree we should reach the clearing again." Angel looked down at Chase. "You've got two more minutes of rest then we'll head back into the forest." Chase rolled on his back still gasping for air and gave his mother a thumbs-up. Angel smiled then sat down beside her son giving him a little shade from the sun. Chase closed his eyes relishing in the cool ocean breeze wishing this moment could last longer. Unfortunately for him, as soon as he caught his breath he was dragged through the forest by his mother. After walking for a while, they stumbled upon a large clearing scattered about with large and small boulders. Angel grabbed a few of the over-hanging vines and ran over to a boulder that reached to her waist beckoning Chase over to her. Reluctantly, Chase walked over to his mother and let her tie the vines to his biceps, forearms, thighs, waist, and calves. He watched his mother tie the vines tightly around the boulder.

"How long do I have to try and pull this thing." Angel pulled the vine one more time then smiled at him. She held up two fingers in his face,

"You'll be pull this for two hours. After that will be balance and endurance practice. Of course, when you're body gets used to this boulder, we'll switch to a bigger boulder that you'll pull for longer. Now get pulling we'll want to get home before dark." Chase groaned then started pulling with every ounce of strength that was left in his body. As they both expected the boulder didn't even move a centimeter. Angel sat under a tree and closed her eyes for a short nap as Chase kept trying to pull.

**Planet Earth Japan May 31****st**** 7:46AM**

Jaylen had managed to make it up eight meters despite his screaming muscles and sweat in his eyes. He should've have stopped a long time ago at 2 meters, but he felt like his father was testing him. It was easy for him to put his resolve in words but that wouldn't be enough. He had to show that he really meant those words. Jaylen smiled despite the pain he was going through.

"_Alright then, if he wants me to prove myself then I'll make it to twelve meters, no sixteen meters. I'm not gonna give up yet. I'll keep going no matter how much my body screams for me to stop." _As Jaylen reached up to grab another handhold the rock beneath his foot crumbled. Jaylen yelped as he lost his grip and start plummeting towards the ground. Chang's eyes shot open and leaped through the air catching his son. Jaylen instantly wrapped his arms around and stared down at the ground with fear as they gently floated downwards. Chang looked at his son then back to the spot he fell from.

"_He went farther than I expected him to. I guess he really is serious about wanting to learn and strengthen himself." _ Chang smiled to himself as his feet touched the ground and set down Jaylen gently. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he collapsed from the shock of almost dying and his whole body feeling like it was on fire. Jaylen struggled to get to his feet and leaned against a nearby tree to support himself. Chang watched his son then walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. Jaylen gave him a curious look as his father turned his back towards him and spoke.

"You'll need to rest while you can before we start running around the island. So, I've decided to give you a piggyback ride to the beach. Think of it as a special reward for doing better than I expected. You've earned it." Jaylen blinked then smiled as he clambered onto his father's back and got comfy. Chang chuckled to himself as he begin to walk towards the beach. As he walked a comfortable silence lapsed over the two while Jaylen closed his eyes and relaxed. He was grateful for the break but despite his screaming muscles he wanted to get back to training. He wanted to start actually practicing techniques as soon as possible Luckily for him, they arrived at the beach quickly. Jaylen excitedly got down from his father and ran in front of him practically bouncing on his feet. Chang smiled and rubbed his son on the head.

"I don't get why're you're so excited. We still have to do more conditioning ya know." Jaylen grinned at his father.

"Because it's like learning a super optimal combo in a fighting game. It's tiring and stressful but once you've mastered it to the point you can do it all the time, you're gameplay improves a bit. If I have to endure this training, then that just means the end result will be amazing." Jaylen's body shivered in excitement. "It's getting me all riled up. Let's get going." Jaylen turned around and took off at full speed across the beach kicking up slight sand in his wake. Chang watched with a stunned expression then shook his head and ran after him.

**Planet Earth Japan May 31****st**** 10:30AM**

Angel yawned as her eye's fluttered open as she stretched her limbs. She wiped her eyes then looked towards the clearing and saw Chase still pulling the boulder. He had managed to pull it a foot away from the starting position. Angel smiled then walked over and grabbed his shoulder catching his attention.

"Chase, you've done enough boulder pulling. Take a rest and we'll start balance practice." Chase nodded and plopped down on the grass. As he wiped the sweat of his body, Angel started untying the vines of his body. He quickly found himself lost in his thoughts as he leaned against his boulder.

"_I wonder how Jaylen's doing. Knowing him he's probably charging headfirst into his training." _Chase smirked at his brother's passion. It was one of the things he admired about him. Whenever he was interested in something, he'd put all his passion behind it. Even though it was annoying whenever he forced him to play fighting games with him to test his skills. Though Chase himself had never been super passionate about something before. Sure, he wanted to beat his brother in a fight, but it was more of a side goal than anything. He didn't see how someone could dedicate their life to it. Chase looked at his mother as she started doing push-ups. _"What pushes her and Jaylen to keep doing the things they do even when they're tired and should just give up? Doesn't the thought of getting injured beyond repair making all their work useless scare them? Does that thought cross their minds at all?" _Angel glanced over and saw Chase staring at her with a furrowed brow. It was clear something was bothering him, so she stopped doing her push-ups and plopped down in front of him snapping him back to reality. Angel stared intensely at her son making him feel a bit awkward.

"What are you thinking about Chase?" Chase rubbed the back of his head trying to avoid her stare. After five long minutes, he finally sighed and looked his mother in the eyes.

"I was wondering…Why do you like to fight? Even though you could lose or get an injury so bad that it stops you from fighting or training again?" Angel just continued to stare at her son then started laughing. Chase gaped at his mother as she calmed down and smiled at him.

"Is that all? I thought you were going to quit." Angel put her chin in her hands and closed her eyes. "I was a lot like you honestly. I never had a passion for fighting until the day we had a sparring match against another dojo. During that match I lost to someone better than me and that urged me to get better and more into my training. So, when it was time for a rematch, I was able to put up a better match and defeated her. Throughout the fight I felt a major sense of pride of fighting on even ground with someone who had defeated me before." Angel opened her eyes and looked at Chase causing him to flinch. The look in his mother's eyes was something he had never seen from her before. It was a primal, animalistic look that sought for it's prey. Angel pressed her finger against his forehead. "Listen Chase…when you're fighting what happens in the future doesn't matter. All that matters is that moment during the fight where you're fighting at 120% and crushing the person in front of you. Though I guess I can understand how someone wouldn't want to put their life into this. After all, one bad injury could ruin the rest of your life. But when you have that moment that's when you'll truly understand. Until then you'll never beat your brother." Angel stood up leaving Chase on the ground shocked. Chase shook his head then shot to his feet.

"What do you mean I won't be able to beat Jaylen?! I'm training hard, too aren't I?" Angel turned her back towards Chase as she grabbed a stick off the ground. She turned back towards Chase and pressed the stick against his chest.

"It's because you lack passion. I've seen the look in your brother's eyes when he plays his games and runs into a strong challenger. Even when he loses, he's excited and looks like he's having the time of his life. He hungers for more and keeps fighting at 120% until he wins. Still he's not satisfied with his skills and strive to improve more. As long as he keeps that yearning to improve and fight more, he'll always be above you." Angel thrust her stick into the ground and held her head high as the wind conveniently blew her hair behind her dramatically. "If you want to beat him then don't ever stop trying to improve." Chase stared at his mother then faced-palmed.

"_She just did all of that to look cool. I swear she's more of a child than an adult sometimes. But maybe…. she's right. Could I really not beat Jaylen because I can't match his passion?" _Chase was brought of his thoughts when his mother smacked him hard in the head. Clutching his head, he shot an annoyed glare at his mother. She glared back at him and pointed at the boulder he had been pulling.

"You've had enough rest with all that thinking. Now it's time to work on your balance. Get on top of that boulder and balance on one leg for an hour then switch to the other. If you fall, I'll whack you with this stick and you'll have to balance for an extra 30 minutes tomorrow." Chase groaned as he walked towards the boulder. His suffering still wasn't over.

**Planet Earth Japan May 31****st ****9:46AM**

Jaylen wheezed hard as he leaned against a tree to help him stay upright. His fast start turned out to be his downfall because he'd lost his stamina after his first lap around the island. Unfortunately for him, Chang was serious about having no breaks during his ten laps. Now here he was gulping down air and his legs on fire while his father was doing squats. Jaylen finally caught his breath and shakily sat down to massage his sore legs for what would come next. As he rubbed deeply into the muscle tissue, he stared at the ground.

"_How long did it take him to get that amount of stamina? We ran ten laps with no breaks around this big island but he's not even out of breath. How long will it take me to reach that level? Could I surpass him someday? Nah I doubt I'll even live up to his expectations." _Jaylen looked up and saw his father motioning for him to follow him then walked deeper into the woods. He slowly climbed to his feet and rushed after his father. Chang glanced at Jaylen once he caught up to him then put a hand on his head.

"Don't doubt yourself. If I didn't think you can do this then I would have never allowed for you to train with me." Chang turned his head and smiled warmly at Jaylen. "You're stronger then you think, Jaylen. Find your self-worth as we train, and I know you'll be great. You might even be able to surpass me someday." Jaylen stared at his father then averted his eyes to the ground.

"Thanks for trying to help me dad… but it's so hard to have belief in myself. Especially when I keep comparing myself to someone like you or Chase. Compared to you two, I'm just a dagger while you're both swords. As excited as I am to train, I can't help but doubt my own abilities." Jaylen looked up and locked eyes with Chang. "What do you see in me that makes you want to train and teach me? What makes me such as great successor?" Chang stared into the depths of Jaylen's eyes recognizing the same sadness and self-doubting look that plagued his eyes once. Chang got down on one knee and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"I choose you because I see a vast amount of untapped potential backed by strong desire to improve beyond his limits. I see someone who could take this martial art further beyond." Jaylen opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off. "I know you can't see it now but trust me Jaylen it's there. I've seen it too many times when you're playing a set against someone super good. Burn this into your mind Jaylen…even the smallest daggers can defeat the biggest swords." Jaylen's eyes widened before he smiled at his father. Chang smiled back then stood up and continued walking forwards. Jaylen followed behind with a little more confidence from the pep talk. It would still take more than that to completely get rid of his self-doubt but for now it was enough.

Soon they stumbled into a clearing dotted with boulders as well as thick overhanging vines connecting from tree to tree. Chang walked over to the tree next to them and yanked down some of the thicker vines then walked to two nearby boulders. He tied the vines tight enough between the two boulders so they would come loose but would still wobble and sway if someone stood atop them. Nodding at his handywork, he called Jaylen over to explain what he had to do.

"Alright Jaylen, you're gonna stand on these vines on one then switch to the other every two hours. But don't forget these vines are wobbling so even the slightest mistake will make you fall. Each time you fall you'll be out here an extra hour longer tomorrow. It's gonna be hard but I know you can do it." Jaylen smiled then jumped on the vines...immediately falling onto his face. He jumped back to his feet and carefully climbed back on the vines. He maintained his balance for 30 seconds before he fell down again. Chang smiled to himself as Jaylen climbed back up yet again. This was definitely gonna take a while.

**Planet Earth Japan May 31****st**** 12:30 P.M**

Chase plopped down on the ground after finishing his last squat. After balance training Angel had him do some simple squats, push-ups, crunches, and jump squats before their spar to end today. He felt a little proud during the balance training that he'd managed to stay balanced for five minutes each time. Sadly, he still fell had managed to add 4 more hours to his training time tomorrow and that outweighed the small accomplishment of five minutes. Chase sighed when Angel motioned for him to come to the middle of the clearing with her. He reluctantly got to his feet and walked towards her. She smiled and started messing up his hair much to his dismay.

"Aw don't worry Chase. After this we can go home and eat a good meal then bathe in a nice tub of relaxing hot water. All we need to do is spar until one of us falls to the ground, simple right?" Chase grumbled as he fixed his hair. He still couldn't stand that boundless energy sometimes especially when he felt like collapsing on the ground and sleeping for days on end. Angel smiled not at all affected by Chase's mood. "Alright, alright I know we'll end this as quickly as possible." Angel's eyes narrowed and Chase felt a chill go down his spine as that familiar look from earlier was settled in her eyes. He quickly jumped back and eyed her carefully looking for any sort of movement.

They both stood completely still waiting for the other to grow impatient and make a move. Time seemed to stand still until finally it happened…Chase blinked. In that single instance Angel had moved faster than his untrained eyes could track. He searched for any hint of where she might attack from and be ready to defend. Unbeknownst to him, she had already reappeared behind him and in one smooth motion planted her hand against his back. Chase's eyes widened as she sent a burst of Ki throughout his body and sent him flying forward across the field. Chase slid across the ground until his back slammed against a tree knocking the wind out of him. He crumbled to his side struggling to catch his breath as Angel rushed over to help him. Chase gasped as he finally caught his breath. Angel sighed in relief as he gulped down lungsful of air.

"Oh, thank Kami! I got a little too serious there and put too much force into it. I'm just glad you didn't get seriously injured." Chase wheeled on his mother with a scowl.

"Yeah thank god I didn't die. I just got the wind knocked out of me and got dozens of scratches along with a huge bruise on my back. Lucky me am I right?" Angel smiled at her son's sarcasm but decided to go along with it. After all she did go a bit overboard just now.

"I'm so glad that you understand. I mean you could have exploded or broken every bone in your body. You're so lucky to have just gotten a bunch of scratches and bruises." Chase grumbled under his breath but didn't say anything else. Angel kissed his head then got to her feet ad helped him up. "Now let's go get something to eat. I know you're famished from all this training you've been doing. I was thinking Chicken Curry over rice with some other sides. Maybe I'll let you have dessert for all your hard work." Chase's mood immediately perked up at the thought of cool, soft, and sweet vanilla ice cream on his tongue. He quickly followed after his mother with the thought of ice cream overpowering his muscles, spurring him on towards home.

**Planet Earth Japan May 31****st**** 1:15 pm**

Jaylen grunted as he finished his last push-up for the day. He quickly sat up with an irritated expression on his face. He'd only managed to stay balanced on those stupid vines for a minute at most which infuriated him to no bounds. He knew he could do better, but he didn't have the time. Sadly, for him he'd have to wait until tomorrow to tackle the challenge once more. For now, it was time finally time for him to spar against his dad. Finally, he'd get to see his father in action. Jaylen smiled at the thought as he walked towards his father who was waiting in the middle of the clearing. Chang heard him coming and turned around to greet his son by rubbing him on the head.

"Bout time you finished kiddo. I was about to fall asleep out of boredom over here." Jaylen chuckled at his father's smart remark. He always made him laugh and smile even when he didn't feel like having the tiniest smile on his face. Chang finally let go of Jaylen's head then crossed his arms. "Alright. This is the last part of your training for today. All you have to do is spar with me, the first one to fall down loses then we head home. Got it?" Jaylen nodded excitedly with a face like a dog seeing its favorite toy. Chang laughed then spread out his arms. "Since you're so excited I'll let you get the first attack on me. Better make it count kiddo."

Jaylen immediately jumped in the air and threw a sloppy punched towards Chang's nose. Chang waited until the punch almost came in contact with him then in one smooth motion dodged the blow and rammed his fist into Jaylen's gut. Spit flew out of Jaylen's mouth and he crumpled to the ground clutching his stomach. That punch had more power behind it than any punch he'd ever taken from Chase and it terrified him. Even then he felt that familiar rush of adrenaline and excitement coursing through his body. He mustered enough strength to get off the ground and stand to face his father again. Chang grinned noticing the familiar look in his son's eyes.

"_I know we're supposed to go home when one of us hits the ground. But from the way things are looking he's far from tapping out just let." _Chang smirked to himself. "_I'm sure Angel would understand if we were a little late." _He quickly jumped backwards as Jaylen lunged forward and threw another punch towards his torso. Chang easily sidestepped the blow and elbowed Jaylen making him stumble forward. Jaylen quickly regained his balance and lashed out with his leg towards his torso again. Chang swiftly caught his leg then yanked him off his feet. Jaylen yelled as he leaped back to his feet and charged towards his father throwing a volley of punches. Chang dodged each blow with ease and swept him off his feet with a low kick. Jaylen crashed to the ground again and felt Chang sit down on top of him. Jaylen growled but stayed still silently admitting his defeat.

"_I couldn't even land one blow with all those attacks. His defense and offense were perfectly balanced. He even took advantage of every attack I did to minimize the amount of energy he used. As I am now there's no way I can win and there's no guarantee I'll when even after the training. But I'll still see this through till the end. I have to defeat both of them now." _Chang watched as Jaylen's jaw clenched and that same fire was still in his eyes. He smiled as he get up and held out his hand to help Jaylen. He gladly accepted it and climbed to his feet. Chang rubbed his head affectionally making him smile.

"Your tenacity never ceases to amaze me. When you actually know how to fight, you'll be a monster to go against. I can't wait to see that day kiddo. You've definitely earned yourself some mint chocolate ice cream today." Jaylen's cheeks reddened as a wide grin spread across his face. He loved when his dad treated him to his favorite ice cream. He always made sure to give him extra large scoops of it and put lots of whipped cream as well. All of a sudden, he felt his body give out and his began to fall towards the ground. Chang quickly caught him and put him on his back.

"Looks like your body finally reached its limits. You did push yourself harder than you should have but next time be a bit more careful. I'll carry you home so you can rest. The minute we get home take an ice water help to help out your muscles." Jaylen nodded and snuggled against his father's back for a short nap. Chang chuckled and started trekking back towards home.

_**To be continued… **_

**Well the next chapter is finally here. This one took a little longer to make, mostly because I kept making a few edits and because I finally have a job. Originally, this chapter was going to be longer but decided to cut the latter part for the next chapter. Anyway, be sure to leave a review telling what I can approve on overall but no flames please. If you like story so far be sure to lie and follow it so you never miss an upload. Until next time Purebeast15 out.**

**QOTD: What's your favorite type of Ki/Chi technique?**


End file.
